<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] Наглость — второе счастье by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741013">[Art] Наглость — второе счастье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021'>WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>визуал R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Piratas (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.<br/>Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. </p><p>//</p><p>Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.<br/>Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>визуал R-NC-17 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Art] Наглость — второе счастье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.<br/>Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. </p><p>//</p><p>Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.<br/>Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>полноразмер <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/04/25/8IO7tzM3_o.jpg">тут</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>